Arashi No Yoru Ni: Un Poco de Nostalgia (Oneshot en Español)
by Nintenasp14
Summary: Mei extraña su hogar y sus viejos amigos, para su suerte su mejor amigo es realmente comprensivo. OneShot, con Posible OoC y Manzanas; Eso es todo. (Historia de Ji'aska, es una traducción al español).


Hola a todos :D , hoy les traigo una nueva traducción de un fanfic que leí hace mucho y que personalmente me sigue encantando :3, un fic de la película que hasta el día de hoy sigue siendo mi favorita "Arashi no Yoru ni" (Una Noche Tormentosa) (si no la han visto se las recomiendo mucho ;3 ) , ya sin nada más que decir que:

**Darle las gracias al autor/a por permitirme traducirla, y que:**

**Esta Historia le pertenece a Ji'aska**

Comencemos:

* * *

Mei se recostó sobre la suave hierba y miró al cielo. Hoy había una proporción perfecta de nubes en un cielo despejado.

Mei acababa de despertarse y estaba solo. Gabu probablemente había ido en busca de comida por lo que Mei sacudió la cabeza ante la idea esbozando una sonrisa.

\- "Honestamente, si él quisiera no me importaría que comiera enfrente de mi"**.** La cabra soltó una leve carcajada, para él eso último sonó muy extraño. Se preguntó cómo eso sonaría para sus amigos en las montañas Sawasawa.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente. ¿Era "amigos" la palabra correcta?

Mei no lo sabía. Pensó lo bien que se sentía que era el estar sentado allí para poder empezar a reflexionar.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento si nunca hubiera conocido a Gabu? Mei estaba molesto por la pregunta, no quería vivir en un mundo donde no fuera amigo del lobo.

Pero si realmente lo pensaba... no tenía idea de lo que estaría haciendo. Él solo sería una cabra más en su antigua manada, y por el otro lado Gabu sería otro lobo más en su antigua manada.

Mei soltó una risita, "Tap probablemente estaría alardeando de cómo él podría vencer a un lobo, Mii probablemente solo se aseguraría de que no me comieran, y mi Abuela actuaría como ella siempre lo hace". Sus pensamientos volvieron a ser tristes.

\- "Los extraño."

\- "Podríamos regresar, si quieres" dijo Gabu. Mei soltó un grito dando un pequeño salto por el susto, para después voltearse y mirar al lobo.

\- "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado parado allí?"

\- "El tiempo suficiente. ¿Quieres una manzana?" Gabu preguntó mientras mordía una manzana roja, la cual se veía jugosa. Después de calmarse, Mei dirigió su mirada hacia Gabu quien estaba arrastrando una bolsa que presumiblemente estaba llena de manzanas.

Mei arqueó una ceja ante esto, pero aceptó una manzana de todos modos. Dio un mordisco y suspiró feliz. La hierba era excelente y todo, pero una pequeña variedad de vez en cuando era bueno.

Los dos amigos se sentaron allí comiendo manzanas, disfrutando del silencio y de la compañía del otro.

Mei miró a Gabu, quien había terminado su primera manzana y comenzó una nueva conversación, "Pensé que los lobos solo comían carne".

\- "Principalmente, sí. Pero los lobos son capaces de comer muchas cosas, y resulta que me encanta el sabor de las manzanas". La boca de Gabu comenzó a humedecerse, de una manera que Mei solo había visto cuando el lobo deseaba comérselo hace ya un buen tiempo, "Oh, manzanas rojas y jugosas ..."

Mei se rió ligeramente, "Bueno, ahora que está aclarado, ¿qué quieres decir con que podríamos volver? Decidimos irnos y lo hicimos, y ahora estamos aquí" dijo Mei, haciendo un gesto hacia el bosque que los rodeaba.

Gabu asintió mientras comía su manzana, "Eso es cierto. Pero resulta que ahora hay algunas pequeñas diferencias. Primero, ya no es invierno; y como en esa temporada tanto los lobos como las cabras estaban sumamente nerviosos por la falta de comida, este ya no es el caso".

\- "Supongo que es verdad". Dijo Mei con un trozo de manzana en su hocico.

\- "Por supuesto que es verdad". Gabu se rió entre dientes: "Segundo, estoy bastante seguro de que los lobos de mi manada ya están muertos, al menos los que nos perseguían lo están. Lo que significa que si volviéramos noprovocarías una posible masacre para tu manada".

\- "Definitivamente es una ventaja". Dijo Mei con un escalofrío. Él había tenido algunos pensamientos respecto al hecho de que algunos animales llegaban al punto de comerse entre sí, pero pensar que posiblemente todas las cabras que había conocido habrían muerto por su culpa era demasiado para él.

\- "Podrías decir eso otra vez. Y tercero..." Gabu se detuvo, con un ligero sonrojo que cubrió su rostro.

Mei sonrió tímidamente, "¿Sí? ¿y cuál es el tercero?"

\- "¿Tercero? ¿Qué es eso acerca de un tercero? No hay tercero". Gabu dijo despectivamente.

\- "¡Vamos Gabu! Prometo que no me reiré ni haré nada malo. ¿Por favor?" Mei le dio una linda cara al lobo, cosa que solo lo sonrojó más.

\- "Bueno, tengo ciertas... cosas que quiero hacer. Que solo puedo hacer con otros lobos". Gabu apartó la vista de Mei para ocultar su sonrojo.

Mei lo miró pensativo, "¿Qué puedes hacer con unos lobos que no puedas hacer conmigo?"

La cara de Gabu estaba prácticamente hirviendo en este punto, "Muchas cosas. Como las cosas que tú solo puedes hacer con otra cabra".

La expresión confusa de Mei permaneció por un momento hasta que se encogió de hombros;

\- "Bueno, si crees que podríamos regresar a esa montaña, claro. Sería bueno ver a viejos amigos de nuevo".

Gabu asintió con la cabeza, "Sí, ¿verdad? Y esta vez debería ser más fácil, porque nadie nos persigue y podemos empacar tanta comida como necesitemos".

Los amigos se dieron una sonrisa.

Ahora que decidieron que querían volver a cruzar la montaña, la siguiente hora más o menos empezaron sus preparativos. Mei buscó todas las frutas y verduras que pudo encontrar, mientras que Gabu se aseguró de tener el estómago lleno.

Ya preparados, los dos amigos comenzaron a caminar de regreso hacia la montaña cubierta de blanco.

\- "¿Por cierto, Gabu?"

\- "¿Sí, Mei?"

\- "Antes dijiste que hay 'cosas que solo puedo hacer con otras cabras'..." Mei se detuvo con una sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro.

Gabu volvió a sonrojarse, "Sí, ¿y qué?"

\- "No mucho, es solo que... hay cosas que solo puedo hacer con otras cabras que no me importaría hacerlas contigo. Si quisieras, por supuesto".

Gabu cayó al suelo en shock. Mei se detuvo y volteo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, "Oh, ¿pasa algo?"

\- "¿Sabes de lo que estaba hablando?" Gabu volvió a ladrar en estado de shock.

Mei se encogió de hombros, "No, en realidad no. Pero para contrarrestar eso, puedes tomar lo que acabo de decir como quieras". Las mejillas de Mei estaban sonrosadas mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera juguetona al lobo.

Antes de que Gabu pensara si quiera en una respuesta, Mei se echó a correr riéndose.

\- "¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Y Gabu lo persiguió.

* * *

**Qué precioso final, no? :3, la primera vez que lo leí el corazón me dio un brinco XD**

**Muchas Gracias por leerlo y...**

**¡Hasta la Próxima! :D**


End file.
